Cinderella
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: My first try at Doctor who.  After big bang I think, well it is a AU. Not 11/Amy. 11/OC Amy/Rory. Songfic UPDATE I have rewrittien the last two chapters hope you like it.
1. Chapter 0

I don't own Doctor who BBC does, if I had own it I would not be sitting here I would be with the Doctor:P I Do own Linnéa River Fleur William and her brothers. I don't own the song either!

I got this idea today when I was painting…

Oh and just so you all know I am on the seventh or eighth episode so I don't know the end of the fifth season so DON'T TELL ME! I WILL BLOCK YOU OR TAKE THE COMMENT DOWN IF YOU SAY ANYTHING! I DON'T WANT ANY SPOILERS! Please I am asking nice.

Cinderella

By Snake D'Morte

The Doctor had left Amy and Rory shortly after their wedding day; he did appear a half year later just to say hi, by that time Amy was pregnant with her and Rory's first child.

The Doctor left again and this time for five years, he returned to find that Amy was again round around the middle and had three boys hanging around her arms.

"I see that you and Rory have been busy." He said with his usual smile.

Amy who was in the seventh months and didn't like being tease in front of her children, gave the Doctor a hard smack on the arm and hissed to him to shut up, he in response just laughed.

"So who are you little things?" The Doctor asked the children.

The oldest tried to be brave or as brave as four years old boy could be.

"My name is Brian and I am this old," He said and held up four chubby fingers

"Oh that is old, I am the Doctor. I knew your mummy and daddy," The Doctor said "And who are you two then?"

The Doctor looked at the two younger boys twins if he did not see wrong and for him to see wrong was just absurd to even think.

"They are Conan and Eric they are only this old," Brian said and held up three fingers this time.

"Okey, wanna see something cool? What about meeting Gladiators?" the Doctor said smiling

"NO no absolutely not, not my babies," Amy cried and hugged her sons.

"Okey, well I am staying for supper, so fish and custard?"He said then

Amy had to smile when she heard the Doctor's favorite meal; the kids looked at the weird young man with huge eyes.

The Doctor stayed for supper, Rory was not that happy because he feared that the Doctor would take Amy and the kids out on som crazy trips and well Rory never like fish fingers with custard.

But the Doctor said good bye soon after the meal was over and as always disappeared.

Two month later Amy had another boy that they named Andrew.

The years went by; Amy and Rory had three more boys Adam, Oswald and William.

Ten years after that day Amy saw the Doctor, she and the boys meet him again.

It was a beautiful day.

"Hi Pond and little Ponds!" A voice that Amy knew so well."I see that you and Rory still keep busy!"

The four youngest of the boys stared at the odd man who was smiling down at them from the air! He stood in a blue box just like the Raggedy Doctor that their mother used to tell them about.

The three oldest that remembered the Doctor stared at him too but they called for him to come down and play.

Amy looked up and nearly screamed being the hen mother she was she got worried that the Doctor would fall down and break his neack.

"Doctor! Come down right now before you break your neck!" she screamed at him in her mother's voice

"Yes mummy," The Doctor answered and jump the two meters from the TARDIS down to the ground laughing.

"Mummy is he the raggedy Doctor?" Young William asked and tried to hide behind his mother.

Brian who remembered the Doctor from when he was four stared at him

"Hey ma he look the same, how come?" he said in the usual teenage "I am so cool" voice

"Brian talk normally, Doctor is special he don't age," She told her son

"I see that you once again are waiting for an offspring," The Doctor and looked at Amy's stomach that was round.

"Yes eighth months this time," She said and hugged her old childhood friend "I have missed you so much."

The two friends talk over some tea the kids asked question that the Doctor answered with a mix of seriously and humor.

Rory were on a trip for the hospital and was not going to be home for nearly a week.

Later that evening just before the supper Amy felt that something was wrong VERY wrong.

"DOCTOR! HELP!" She screamed at the playing young man that was teaching her children god only know what.

The Doctor ran over to her and asked what was wrong.

"I think I am in labor my water just broke," Amy panted

The Doctor looked like he was going to faint but then he did what come first to his mind he cupped his hands and look like he thought the baby would just fallout from Amy.

"THAT DIDN'T HELP IN THE DREAM! AND I DON'T THINK IT WILL HELP NOW EITHER! ARE YOU A DOCTOR OR NOT!" Amy screamed between the pains.

The Doctor looked at Amy and nod shortly before he asked the youngest kid to leave left was Brian and the twins Conan and Eric.

"You fetch some warm water and cloths that we can have the baby in, you two run as fast you can to the hospital and say that Amy Williams are in labor and need help," The Doctor said

The three boys did what they were told.

But when the doctor and nurse come running they were meet in the door by The Doctor and a small buddle in his arm.

"Oh hey, me and this little one is just taking some air," He said smiling as always.

The doctor and the nurse looked both the mother and the child over both was fine and after that they left, leaving the family and the Doctor looking at the small baby in the crib.

"What are you going to name it?" Brian said

"It is not an it, Brian it is a girl, you have a baby sister. I don't know."Amy said and looked down on her daughter who had dark nearly black hair and baby blue eyes.

"Well I delivered her, so is it okey if I chose name for her? It is an old tradition," The Doctor said

"Okey as long as it is not something weird," Amy told him and gave him a mother glare.

"Okey…um…um… I know Linnéa River Fleur William." The Doctor said smiling down at the small girl who looked back at him.

"That sound really beautiful," Amy said

The boys liked the names too.

"I think she would be happy to be named after that person. But why the other two?" Amy asked

"I don't know she made me think of flowers." The Doctor said "Well I am off now."

And with that he left but promised himself that he would be back soon.

That night before he drifts off to sleep he saw Linnéa sleeping in his arms and a smile spread over the Doctor's lips.


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Doctor who BBC does, if I had own it I would not be sitting here I would be with the Doctor:P I Do own Linnéa River Fleur William and her brothers. I don't own the song either!

I got this idea today when I was painting…

Oh and just so you all know I am on the seventh or eighth episode so I don't know the end of the fifth season so DON'T TELL ME! I WILL BLOCK YOU OR TAKE THE COMMENT DOWN IF YOU SAY ANYTHING! I DON'T WANT ANY SPOILERS! Please I am asking nice.

**Eight years later.**

Linnéa or just Li had grown up to a happy girl; her best friend was the Doctor.

Her brothers were very protective of her and her father also.

She was the apple of her family's eye.

Li walk home from school crying, her teacher had been mean to her again.

She had had an essay about their favorite place and she had told the class about the little planet Zinz were the tree grew up side down and the fruit was candy, she had been there with the Doctor.

The teacher had yelled at her and told her that she was stupid to not understand a so easy thing.

The other kids in her class didn't understand why she read so weird books or why she wanted to play thing like slime ball.

Li was nearly home when she knock with someone she didn't first see who it was because her bangs hide her face and the tears that run down her face made it hard for her to see.

"Hi there little Flower," A familiar voice said with a smile

Li looked up and started to smile, who couldn't smile when Doctor smiled at you?

"What's wrong little Flower? Why the water work?" the Doctor asked

"My teacher was mean to me again, stupid human." Li said

Doctor nod, it was not the first time Li had said that her teacher was mean to her.

"I know what to do! I will take you to a ball! That would be fun right? I mean girls in your age like that," The Doctor

Li who was a bit of a tomboy and didn't really like girly things laugh and told the Doctor that but if he would go she would too.

Both walk home to Amy.

"Mummy mummy Doctor and I are going to a ball!" Li said to her mother and hugged her.

Amy looked at the Doctor with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh honey that is great, go and look for a dress," Amy said

Li nod and run not to her room no she run to the TARDIS.

"Do tell why you are taking my only daughter to a ball?" Amy said to the Doctor in a low voice.

"I knocked with her today on her way home from school, she was crying again. Her teacher had been mean to her again she told me," The Doctor told Amy. "I will pick her up around eight and she will be home around nine, Amy it is just a small kid's ball nothing dangerous I promise she is safe with me."

"Safe? I can remember the time she was safe and come home with a bloody broken arm! But okey a ball can't be that bad," Amy said "You are a good friend. Both to her and me."

Doctor smiled.

When Rory come home around five, he was told by the Doctor that he and Li was going to a ball that evening and why.

Rory was not that happy but he said okey.

Li come in to the living room dressed in a dark blue dress and black fancy shoes.

"Hi daddy, I am going to a ball with the Doctor. Can you help me learn to dance?" she said and crawled up in to her father lap.

"Sure thing sweetie, after supper okey," He said and kissed her cheek.

After the supper that was Li and the Doctor's favorite food, Rory sat down in the living room again to read the paper and watch some tally.

The music to the news started and Li who also was in the room started to dance to the music.

"Daddy help me, I need you there is a ball tonight I need to practice my dancing." Li said

Rory smiled and nod he lift the small little girl so that she stood on his large feet and together they dance around in the room.

On the radio a song started to play:

_She spins and she sways  
To whatever song plays  
Without a care in the world  
And I'm sitting here wearing  
The weight of the world on my shoulders_

It's been a long day  
And there's still work to do  
She's pulling at me  
Saying "Dad, I need you

There's a ball at the castle  
And I've been invited  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone...

The song ended and Li jump away to tell her brothers about her ball.

Rory stood on the floor and just staring out in the air, his little baby girl was growing up and soon would she be gone for good.

As soon as the clock struck eight there was a knock on the door, Li run to open and there stood the Doctor in a tux a deep blue like the TARDIS and a black bowtie.

"Hi my little Flower. Ready to go?" he asked

Li nod and call in to the house that she was leaving, her parents come rushing to say goodbye and tell the pair a few advice and wish them good luck.

"Where are we going?" Li asked

"To queen Adrianna's eight birthday ball," The Doctor told her

Li jump up and down.

"Wait shouldn't we have any present for her?" she asked

"Oh yes you right umm I know go to the first room in there are a few small earrings take them," The Doctor said

The TARDIS start to shake like it always did when it was traveling, it stopped soon and when Li open the door she saw a hall that was so beautiful.

The ball was in a big room, it was bigger than Li's whole school!

Li had the time of her life, the Doctor did too, and they told the other that they were siblings.

The ball lasted for hours, first was the welcoming and giving the present to the princess who seemed to like Li very much, then the food come in.

"Doctor it is really good food, but I would take fish fingers and custard over this any day," Li whispered to the Doctor who laugh and told her the same.

The first dance started after the food.

"Doctor come dance with me." Li said and dragged the Doctor out to the dance floor.

Doctor had nothing else to do then to dance with her.

Li loved the ball and when it was ending she felt like it had been going too fast, she was tired so tired that she fall asleep in the TARDIS and the Doctor had to carry her in.

Amy and Rory had been waiting for them.

"She is asleep now, she had a ball," The Doctor told them.

He left to go, gods only knew were the Doctor went when it was night.

He was always there when they needed him but they didn't know where he was otherwise.

The Doctor walk to the TARDIS he was tired but the smile didn't disappeared not even when he fall like tree in his bed and fall asleep did it disappear.


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Doctor who BBC does, if I had own it I would not be sitting here I would be with the Doctor:P I Do own Linnéa River Fleur William and her brothers. I don't own the song either!

I got this idea today when I was painting…

Oh and just so you all know I am on the seventh or eighth episode so I don't know the end of the fifth season so DON'T TELL ME! I WILL BLOCK YOU OR TAKE THE COMMENT DOWN IF YOU SAY ANYTHING! I DON'T WANT ANY SPOILERS! Please I am asking nice.

**Eight and a half years later.**

Li had grown from a cute little girl to a pretty teenage girl.

She was still an outcast in school and the teacher still yelled at her for being "stupid" when she told them about her travel with the Doctor.

She was still the best in class.

But being an outcast didn't stop the guys in the school from asking her out, she always said no, and her brothers nearly always kicked the guy's ass for asking out their baby sister.

Li didn't really like when her brother act like she was a doll that could break if a guy looked at her. She could take care of herself! And she couldn't understand why they had become so much of a pest to her nowadays; it was not like she liked any of the guys from school and the truth was the guys that did ask her out was never serious about it, they just wanted to brag about having a date with the weird girl. Li had fast got that and nearly kick one guy's ass that asked her.

No she already knew who she wanted to be with but she didn't dare saying anything to him.

It was the week before the prom at Li's school and she had still not got any date, well guys did ask her but she said no, knowing that they were just joking with her.

There was one guy she was going to ask but she had not seen him for over month not since she and he come back from one for their weekend trips and she had broken her arm again.

It was not even his fault that time, she had slipped on some ice and broke the arm no monsters. But did her mom believe her? Noo, it was so unfair.

Li looked up and saw some older guys' form school coming running to her.

"Hi weirdo!" they scream at her

Li did the most mature thing she could think of and stuck her tongue out at them.

The boys got mad as hell and started to chasing her, Li had thanks to the Doctor learned how to run as if a murderous alien was after her… often was it because it WAS a murderous alien after them.

She run and looked back for just a second and didn't see where she run and BANG! She knocks with something big and hard and followed down.

"Hey look weirdo can't even run!" one of the boys yelled

"Hey you three that is not how you treat a young lady!" a voice called to the boys angry

The owner of the voice was of course the Doctor, he looked down on Li and helped her up and in to the TARDIS.

"Are you okey my little Flower?" he asked Li

"I think so. Thanks," she said and hugged the Doctor "I have missed you!"

"I was not gone so long just a month," He said laughing and kissed her forehead.

Li smiled her best friend was back home and now was her chance to ask him the question.

"Doctor, can I ask you something?" she asked

"Yes you already did but one more is okey," he said laughing

"Do you want to go with me to my school's prom?" She asked in one breath sacred that he would say no or even worse laugh at her and say that he would rather die than go with her.

The Doctor looked down on the not so small girl that was still hugging him, and for the first time in many years he felt something new something he had felt once before but never this strong. He also saw the fear in Li's eyes he couldn't understand why.

"I see no reason not to say yes. When is this prom?" he said

Li looked up a bit surprised.

"Thanks. It is in a week," She said and smiled.

Li stayed with the Doctor for the rest of the day. Her phone ranged around half past seven it was her mother who asked where she was and that it was supper.

"I have to go now, but I will be back tomorrow, lucky it is Saturday," Li said and kissed the Doctor on the cheek and run home, the Doctor was left standing still like if he was made out of stone slowly his hand was lifted up and touched the cheek that had been kissed.

"What have I got myself in to?" He asked himself

The TARDIS hummed comforting.

Li looked around at the table; her brothers looked at her with a weird look

"The Doctor is back," She said "He saved me from some boys."

The last was said with a pointing stared at her brothers.

All seven of them looked a bit ashamed for not helping their sister.

"Oh and I have a date for the prom, but I am not telling!" Li said in a sing song voice just to tease the boys and her father.

Her father snorted and mutter something about no guy however nice he was, was going to take his little baby girl from him.

After the supper Rory went as he always did in to the living room to read the paper and watch the news, Li follow him and sat down in one of the chairs in the room.

When the news was over she looked at her father.

"Daddy I need your help, the prom is a week away and I need practicing my dancing. Daddy please," She said

Rory nod and smiled at his sweet daughter.

"Sure sweetie," He said.

On the radio a song started, and the father and daughter stared to dance to it.

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away  
And I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

She will be gone  


The song ended and Li thanked her father for the dance and kissed him on the cheek before she run to her room to do some homework.

Rory just stand on the floor staring out in the air, his little girl was big now and had a date to the prom, he didn't even know who it was but he had a few ideas.

He just hopes that the guy who ever he was would make Li happy that was the more important thing. A single tear run down Rory's cheek.

The week went fast, Li spent a lot of time with the Doctor, and they visit many planets under the evenings and both the past and the future.

And so was the day for the prom there, Li had barely got out of the bed before her brothers started to ask her about her mystery date, but she didn't say anything.

And as soon as she was done with the breakfast she said that she was going over to the Doctor he had promise her a makeover.

"A makeover can he do that?" Amy asked

She couldn't see the Doctor with make up or any girly things.

"Yeah he will take me to some place where I will get a full makeover," Li said smiling

"That is nice sweetie," Rory said smiling behind the paper.

Li ran to the TARDIS and open with her own key not even her brother had ever got an own TARDIS key.

The Doctor had given her the key when she was thirteen years old on her Birthday.

The Doctor wasn't in the first room, the control room, so Li walked down the corridor first to the kitchen but not time lord there, so she look further in and when she saw the door with fez and bowties she know what she had found.

She knock first but when no-one open, she tried to open it the door open slowly Li looked inside the room, at first she didn't see anything but then she could see a bed and a lump in the bed and she could hear faint snoring.

An evil smile grew across her face when she starts sneaked in when she was a meter from the bed she jumps in it.

The Doctor who had a very good dream woke up by a person jumping in to his bed, no-one use to jump in his bed.

"Good morning sleepy head," Li said smiling down at the newly awaken Doctor

"Huh is it already morning?" the Doctor said looking around sleepy when he saw that Li was there he nearly jump out of the bed, Li got a good look at the half naked Doctor, She did had to admit all that running had done wonders with his body and well his boxer was just so adorable white with small TARDIS on them.

"Li go and make some breakfast I think we need it, I will get dressed," The Doctor said with a deep red blush on his cheeks.

"Sure thing," Li said with the same blush.

Li walk back to the kitchen with the picture of the Doctor in his TARDIS boxers in her head.

The Doctor came in to the kitchen ten minutes later dress in his normal cloths.

"So what is going to happen today?" he asked her

"Today is the prom and you promise me a whole day full of fun before the prom, you are still going with me," Li said

"Yes of course I am going with you," He said smiling.

The day went as planned they traveled to the best makeover place in the universe and Li got the treatment of a queen, or well she got that till she went to the hair fixer who took one look at her semi short dark hair with long bangs that she often wore in a ponytail in the neck.

"I can't do anything with this horrible mess, you ugly freaky human girl has the ugliest hair I have seen in my life!" The alien scream at poor Li.

"Hey don't say that, her hair is beautiful just like she is!" the Doctor hissed to the alien mad as hell.

Li just sat on the chair stared out in the air not saying anything tears just run down her cheeks.

This is just like school, Li thought.

"Come on my little flower don't listen to it," The Doctor said and help the crying girl from the chair and out to the TARDIS, there he place her in to a leather sofa and sat down beside her.

"Hush now my little flower, that alien was wrong your hair is beautiful just like you," He said and hugged the crying Li in his arms.

Li cried for nearly an hour, she told the Doctor about the school, about the guys that had made her in to a joke and about the teachers that always either thought she was the next Einstein or that she was insane and stupid, things she didn't even tell her family she told him about everything. Why she told him all that she didn't know, but then again she told the Doctor everything when she was younger.

The Doctor listen, he got mad at the idiotic human teachers that didn't understand his little flower, he wanted to kill the guys that made his Li in to a joke for their own fun.

When she was finish with the crying she looked at the Doctor.

"I want revenge on that alien, a prank maybe," She said smiling an evil smile

The Doctor could do anything but laugh his Li had come back!

The prank was easy when you had a sonic screwdriver and a mastermind in pranks.

Soon were the hair fixer shop filled with screams.

They had with the sonic screwdriver and A LOT of glue, extra strong of course, fill all the shampoo bottles with glue, so all the costumers was now glues together with the hair fixer alien.

Li and the Doctor when back just in time to get ready for the prom.

The Doctor promise to pick her up around half past seven.

"Who is he, tell us now or we will!" Li's brother said to her for the million times.

"NO" she screamed back!"And he will be here in five minutes!"

And five minutes later the door bell rang and Rory went to open and there stood the Doctor in a blue tux and a black bowtie with a beautiful dark and light blue rose in his hand.

"Hi there Rory old mate, I am here to take your daughter to her prom," The Doctor said with a smile.

Li pressed herself throw the door hole and hugged the Doctor.

The Doctor hugged her back.

"We will be back around midnight," Li said and dragged the Doctor to the waiting TARDIS.

"You look even more beautiful than before," He said when they were in the TARDIST and looked at her deep blue dress and blue converse.

"Thanks you are handsome." Li said smiling

The prom was fun but quiet boring for both Li and the Doctor, some kids tried to mix booze in to the drinks but a parents saw it and took it away.

"Are you sure you want to stay here?" the Doctor asked "I know a better place."

"It is a bit dull here so sure," Li said and stood up from the table where she and the Doctor were sitting alone.

When the couple had arrived to the prom all stared at them, mostly because Li was with someone!

No one in the school thought that she would have a date to the prom. I mean she was weird a freak even, and there she was with a guy a cute guy too!

The three boys that had been mean to Li a week ago come up to her and the Doctor and you could smell the booze on their breath.

"Look here the weirdo with a bigger weirdo, I know guys we teach them that this school is for normal people not weirdoes," The leader said with a slurring voice

Sadly for them the Doctor and Li had already left the room.

"Were we going?" Li asked the Doctor when she sat there in the TARDIS

"You will see," He said and smiled

The time box landed and Li looked out.

"It is beautiful," She said

The TARDIS had landed in a field with grass and beautiful flower.

Li run out and throw herself on the ground and looked up at the stars.

"Beautiful like you," The Doctor said and sat down beside her.

"Thanks for coming with me to the prom it most had been horrible," She said "No aliens."

"No it was fun, you were there," He said smiling down at her

"I could do this for the rest of my life," Li said

"Do what? Going to proms?" he asked smiling

"No silly being with you," She said and sat up on one of her elbows so that she could see him better." Travel around in the TARDIS, meet aliens and history people."

That made Doctor felt that way again like when he was with Rose but so much stronger like his life depend on Li, but the logic in him said that he was crazy, Li was his best friend's daughter for god sake he was there when she was born! But the feeling he had grew stronger when Li touched his arm to get his attention. And he couldn't deny it anymore he was in love with Li. But did she feel the same way? No she couldn't he had change her nappies when she was a baby! He wished that she would fell the same.

Li looked at the Doctor who had space out totally, he was so cute when he did that, it was a bit annoying to get him back but hey she could stare at him.

When she was so close to him she got that weird felling she always got when he was around. She had asked Willy her youngest big brother about it and he had said that it was love and after that he had asked who she got that felling for, she had not said who it was just hugged the brother and walk away. But she couldn't be in love with the Doctor it was not that was too old, he was not old well yes but not in the mind. But she was in love with him and she knew it, but he didn't feel the same way did he? No he couldn't he saw her as a friend at best and his best friend's daughter. She wished that he would feel the same.

Li had without notice it start crying.

The smell of the salty tears woke the Doctor, he looked down on Li.

"Hey why are you crying my little Flower?" He asked hand pulled her up and in to his lap just like he use to do when she was little.

At first Li was going to say that it was nothing, but then something broke when she landed in his lap and she started to tell him everything well not the name of the boy she was in love with.

It felt like stone had settle in the Doctor's hearts, she was in love with someone else; maybe it was for the best.

"I am sure he loves you too, who wouldn't love you?" he said and smiled a sad smile that he tried to make it a happy smile for her.

"He doesn't, I know because he thinks I am just a little girl," Li said "He always travel I don't know what to do."

That made the Doctor think a bit… and he got it.

"You are in love with me?" he said and sound surprised

Li looked up at him and in to his green eyes where she always got lost and before she really could make her brain think again she pull herself up and kissed him on the lips it was a sweet and short kiss.

The kiss took him by surprise just like Li's mother's kiss had done so many years ago.

"Sorry." Li said

"It is okey, but it is dangerous what you are doing," he said

"I don't care," She told him

"I know and that is why I love you," He whispered in her ear before he tilts her head up and kissed her.

The kiss didn't last long but they would remember it for the rest of their life.

"So you feel the same as me?" Li asked after a few minutes thinking

"Yes I do, I should say against my better judgment but it is not against it," The Doctor said.

The pair stayed on the grass field for hours just talking.

"You don't feel it is weird that you are in love with me?" the Doctor asked her "I mean I change you nappies when you were little."

"No not at all, nothing weird," Li said smiling "and for the nappy thing good that you have practice."

And with that she gave the Doctor a teasing kiss and jump up and run away laughing the Doctor got what she wanted and chased after her laughing too.

He catches up to her and tackles her down to the soft grass and started to tickle her.

"Stop ha-ha please ha-ha." Li laughed

"Say that you love me." The Doctor said and tickles her more

"I ha-ha love ha-ha you." Li said and start to tickles the Doctor back

"Stop ha-ha" he laughing

"Say that you love me." Li said smiling

The Doctor looked at her and pulled her closer and pressed his lips against hers gently and softly yet with all his love in it, it took Li a few seconds to start kissing back with the same love, she put her arms around his neck and start to play with his hair in the nape of his neck, that made the Doctor moan in to Li's lips and hug her even closer and try to deepen the kiss.

The Doctor couldn't help but moan when he felt that Li started to play with his hair in the nape of his neck and kiss him back, the Doctor lick the bottom lip of Li, who willingly open so that their tongues could explore each other's mouths. This made both of them moan.

When they broke apart they just stayed in the grass, lying beside each other just looking at the stars still in each other's arms.

"I have an idea," The Doctor said "I know what we should do, let's visit Killiyji they have the funniest candy you have seen."

Li looked at him.

"Okey if you can answer this question," She said "Am I your girlfriend now?"

"Yes," He said and helped her up.

"Okey let's travel to Killiyji and eat candy, I just need to change cloths," She said and looked down on her prom dress.

"There are cloths in the TARDIS," The Doctor said.

And with that the couple run back to the blue box and starts their new adventure.


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Doctor who BBC does, if I had own it I would not be sitting here I would be with the Doctor:P I Do own Linnéa River Fleur William and her brothers. I don't own the song either!

I got this idea today when I was painting…

Oh and just so you all know I am on the seventh or eighth episode so I don't know the end of the fifth season so DON'T TELL ME! I WILL BLOCK YOU OR TAKE THE COMMENT DOWN IF YOU SAY ANYTHING! I DON'T WANT ANY SPOILERS! Please I am asking nice.

**A year and a half later.**

A year and a half had passed since Li and the Doctor had started their travel together.

Li did phone home sometimes and tell her family that she and the Doctor was okey. She didn't tell them about all the times they nearly died or that they were together as a couple.

The Doctor looked at Li who sat in the kitchen reading a book; even in her night cloths was she beautiful but the Doctor had other things on his mind.

"Linnéa," He said

She looked up surprised that he had used her whole name.

"Yes?" she said

The Doctor fall down on one knee and looked Li straight in the eyes.

"Would you do me the honour of being my wife?" he asked and the nerves was clearly hearable in his voice

Li stared at him for a full minute before she cast herself around his neck and kissed the Doctor passionately on the lips.

"YES! Of course I would love to be your wife," She said in his lips

"You have no idea how happy you just made me, "the Doctor said and kissed his fiancé back with the same passion, he let his tongue lick Li's bottom lip asking to come in, which Li happily granted and soon was their tongues dancing together.

"Maybe it is time to visit your parents it has been 18 months," the Doctor said lightly panting after the snogging.

Li nod, she did miss her family and she couldn't wait till she could tell them that she was going to get married!

The couple sat quiet both in their own thoughts, the TARDIS humming happily in the background.

"I will set the TARDIS to your home coordinates, and then we can have some lunch here and be at your home in time for supper," The Doctor said "You can do what you want or you come with me."

Li decide to come with her fiancé, god that sounded still weird to think, so she walked after him to the control room.

"How do you think they will react when you tell them?" the Doctor asked

"Oh if I know my brothers right they will try to beat you up, "Li said smiling innocent "And my Dad will do the same, mom I don't know. I just hope they will be happy in the end."

She finished the sentence with a sigh.

"You missed them," the Doctor said and sat down beside her and put an arm around her and pulled her closer; the TARDIS could do the rest itself now.

"Yes, I have missed them a bit, but don't think I regret travelling with you," She said and put her head on his shoulder, the Doctor kissed her on the head.

Li thought back on the 18 month that they had been together; they had been to so many place.

A sad smile was on her lips when she thought back to one planet, a little cute planet, sadly that place was now dead and long gone. She and the Doctor had seen it happened just a few months ago. The people that had live there were also dead and had been for hundreds of years.

A tear made its way down Li's cheek slowly.

"Why so sad?" the Doctor asked her

She told him about her thought about the little planet with the friendly people.

The Doctor understood and hugged her hard while whispering to her that he loved her.

He looked down on Li, she had change so much over the past 18 months and yet she hadn't change that much too, her hair were still in that rather odd style short in the back and the bangs now down to her chest but often were they in a ponytail on her neck.

Her eyes was still the same deep greenish greyish bluish that they had been for what seemed like forever, yet he could see something deep down in them now that hadn't been there before, the pain of losing someone near to you were there but also the happiness of seeing old friends again and love, Li's eyes was always filled with love, it was sometime for just him the Doctor but other time it was for other people it didn't matter if they were human or alien Li loved them all the same.

"LUNCH!" Li suddenly yelp "We forgot the lunch!"

And with that Li nearly flied up and to the kitchen leaving the Doctor sitting alone in the sofa with a surprised face.

She come back a few minutes later with a tray that had one plate with fish fingers and a big bowl of custard.

The Doctor smiled before he stood up and helped her put the tray on a table.

"You are fantastic do you know that?" he said and put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck sweetly.

"Yes I think you had said it once or twice," Li said and turn around in his arms so that she faced him and kiss and nibble him along the jaw line teasingly. "The Lunch is getting cold."

They sat down to eat the fish and custard.

"When do you want the wedding my little flower?" the Doctor asked

Li smiled at her pet name, which she had had for as long as she knew.

"I don't six month maybe," she answered "What do you think?"

"Yes six months from now sounds great for me too," the Doctor said smiling and put a fish piece with thick yellow custard on in to his mouth.

When the lunch was over and it still were nearly four hours left till that they were on the earth again, the Doctor and Li decide to take a bath in the pool in the library, funny place to have a pool but it had been there for as long as Li remembered and she liked it there too.

The Doctor was already in the pool lying on his back just floating around, when Li come jogging in a pair of swim trunks and a bikini over part, she jump in to the pool and splash the Doctor.

"Hey take it easy," the Doctor laughing and splash at Li who laugh back and splashed him some more.

After the water fight the two just float around in the water just relaxing.

The Doctor looked at Li were she was floating and he thought back on all the adventure they had had, his eyes was pulled to the long and semi pink scar that Li had on her shoulder blade, it went from the blade and over her back the scar was around an inch wide.

Li had got that scar on one of the planet there had been on, it had been a friendly planet the last time the Doctor had been there but something had change and in the end Li and him had to run for their life, Li had got one of the alien's whip that was some sort of goo that was caustic it nearly killed Li lucky the Doctor knew what to do but the scar would be there forever.

Li notice that the Doctor stared at her.

"What do you think about?" She asked and turned to her darling Doctor.

"About the time we were at Himmeltoipy and you nearly was killed," he said

Li remembered that time, how scarde she had been not because she was dying no because the Doctor was scared and was even crying.

"Don't think about it dear, I am alive and well," She said and put her arms around his neck.

The Doctor pulled her closed and placed his forehead on hers.

"Yes you are and for that I am happy, I promise I won't think of it anymore," he said and kissed her softly which become more and more passionately.

The TARDIS landed outside the William's home half past four, Amy who had been making supper run out to see what it was.

When she saw that is was the TARDIS she screamed bloody murder, the rest of the family come out running to see who had been killed.

Just as the last of them come out and saw the blue box, the door open and Li looked out.

"Hi Mom," she said "And Hi to you too."

Amy throw herself around Li's neck crying about how happy she was that she was home again.

The Doctor stood a few feet behind Li smiling.

"Mom, you are choking me," Li said

Amy let go of her daughter's neck and back a few feet to give her some air too.

"Let's go inside the supper is soon done, I hope you are all hungry," Amy said

The family and the Doctor walk in and sat down in the warm kitchen.

"Mommy, daddy I have some wonderful news." Li said nervously

The Doctor took one of Li's hands and squeezed it softly.

"What would that be dear?" Rory asked

"I am engaged to the Doctor," Li said and smiled big

She had thought that her father and brother would try to kill the Doctor; yes Brian looked at the young man that stood with his sister's hand in his and yes he was mad at the Doctor.

"Conan why don't you go and get dad's old rifle I think I want to hunt," Brian said not letting his eye leave the Doctor.

Amy looked at the Doctor and before anyone could react she had grabbed the frying pan and started to chase the Doctor around in the house screaming after him.

"YOU BLOODY ALIEN IDIOT! YOU TAKE MY LITTLE BABY TO HER PROM AND THEN YOU DISEPEAR FOR 18 FREAKING MONTH AND GOT ENGAGED WITH HER!" Amy screamed and tried to hit the Doctor with the heavy frying pan

Li watch how her fiancé was hunted down by her mother with a frying pan for a minute before she run after to save him.

"MOM! STOP THAT!" She screamed and placed herself between Amy and the Doctor and took his hand.

"Amy calm down, can't you see that Linnéa is happy," Rory said.

Amy could see that, she could see the love her daughter had for the Doctor glow around her but she could also see the same love from the Doctor when he looked at Li.

"Okey, I am just happy that you are back safe and happy," She said and hugged her daughter and her soon-to-be son-in-law.

They all return to the kitchen to the brothers of Li.

"No one are to hunt down my fiancé, is that clear?" Li asked in a deadly voice not unlike their mother's that send chilled down her brothers spines.

"Yes ma'am," They said in one voice.

"Good, "Li said and smiled "I have missed you all."

"We have missed you too," Amy said and put down the food "Supper is on the table so eat."

Under the supper Li and the Doctor told the rest of the family about their adventures and the family told them what had happened under the 18 months that they had not been there.

The rest of the evening went well they had fun, when the clock struck three in the morning and Li started to yawn more often and nearly falling asleep against the Doctor, who without any thought put his arm around her so that she could be more comfortable and Li snuggle up to him like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I think it is time to call it night now," Rory said with an eye on Li.

"Yeah you are right, thanks for the wonderful food. Li my little flower it is time to go to bed now," the Doctor whispered in Li's ear

She nod sleepy and with some help from her Doctor they were soon out and on their way to the TARDIS.

Amy and Rory looked after them.

"I still wish she would have slept here in her room." Amy said.

"Amy darling, our girl has grown up now and she has a fiancé now. Can you believe it?" Rory said "And I think she is happier with him then she would have been in her room."

Li and her Doctor sat at the table in the kitchen and drank their night cup of tea while they were talking.

"Doctor I am so sorry for not helping you when mom chased you with the frying pan," Li said

"It is okey my little flower, she didn't hurt me," He said laughing "I never thought she was so protective over you."

Li had to laugh too when she thought back.

Soon were the tea gone and the couple got ready to sleep.

"Good night darling," Li said and kissed the Doctor

"Good night my little flower," the Doctor said back and kissed her.

Soon were both asleep in each other's arms.

The next day was spent with Amy and making wedding plans.

Amy had forgiven the Doctor for taking her only daughter way from her for 18 months, and started to make plans for the wedding as if her life depended on it, she didn't listen to Li's and the Doctor's wishes that it would be a small wedding.

When Rory got home he was met by wedding plans. He smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"Good afternoon," he said

"Good afternoon daddy," Li said

Amy and Li continue talking wedding plans but the Doctor and Rory excused themselves to talk in the TARDIS as it would be less disturbing for both part.

"Daddy don't hurt him please," Li said and kissed both her father and the Doctor

"I will not hurt him." Rory said

He and the Doctor walked to the TARDIS.

"Doctor, did you know this from the beginning?" Rory asked

"No, no I didn't not know that I would fall in love again, not after the last time and not in my best friend's daughter. I am not sorry for it, I love Linnéa with both my hearts if she would die I would too." The Doctor said looking Rory straight in to the eyes.

Rory looked like he thought the answer were good.

They talk about everything; the Doctor told Rory more about his adventures with more details, he told Rory about the time when Li nearly got killed and how scared the Doctor was then and how scared he was now about the wedding.

"I have been married before, but I have never felt like this," he told Rory

Rory left soon after for supper the Doctor had said that he would like some time to think.

When Rory had left the Doctor run to the library and started to look for a book, something had been nagging him a while and after the talk with Rory he come to think of a book but where was it?

Li did stay for dinner that day too, because she would like to talk to her father about something.

When the dinner was over and Rory as always sat down to read the paper and watch the news, Li walk after him.

"Daddy could you help me with something?" she asked

"Sure sweetie, what do you need help with?" Rory asked

"My wedding is six month away but I need practice my dancing. Please daddy please," Li said

"Of course," Rory said

The radio started a familiar song and the father and daughter started to dance to the song.

_Well, she came home today with a ring on her hand  
Just glowing and telling us all they had planned  
She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
But I need to practice my dancing  
Oh, please, Daddy, please?"_

So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone

When the song was over Rory kissed Li on the forehead.

"I love you my sweet little daughter and I will always love you," he said with tears in his eyes.

Li had also tears in her eyes.

"I love you too daddy," She said and hugged him like she would do when she was little and had have a bad dream. "Thanks for the dance."

And with that was she gone to help Amy with the plans again, leaving Rory on the floor and just like every time he heard the song that had been playing on the radio he stood on the floor spacing out.

His little girl would soon get married and leave him forever, the same little girl that wanted to sit in his lap when she saw her cartoons; the same girl was now planning her wedding. The little girl that always wanted daddy when she had skinned her knee had now another man in her life that would kiss the tears from her cheeks and make her smile again. Silent tears run down his cheeks when he thought back at the time when he was one of the most important persons in Li's life, he smile when he remember the day he come home from his trip and meet his newborn daughter.

And now was that little buddle of joy grown up and ready to leave the nest.

Yet he knew that the Doctor was the right man for his little girl, Rory could see how much the young Time lord love Li and that she returned the love.

The next six month went by.

Li and the Doctor did travel a bit but not as much as before, Li was often with Amy to fix the wedding and the Doctor was either in the TARDIS looking for that special book or with one of his soon to be brothers in law to get wedding thing fix.

The Doctor looked after the book and one night a week before his wedding he would it!

He spend the next week reading it, Li found him often sitting at the kitchen table reading the old book, she had asked him about it but he only kissed her and said that it would be a surprise for the wedding, and with that was Li satisfied and would often sit down beside him drinking a cup of tea and read a book herself.

So was it time, both Li and the Doctor had never been this nervous before.

The wedding was fantastic not a dried eye.

Li self didn't remember much because she had been so nervous.

That night when the newly wedded come back to their new home the TARDIS oh well not so new.

The Doctor took Li with him to the library.

"I have found something interesting I want to show you," he said

The Doctor showed Li a book but she couldn't read it.

"Doctor I can't understand it," She said

The Doctor smiled and told her what the book said; it said that every Time lord had a soul mate, it could take years to find that mate and sometimes it never was found, every Time lord knew when he/she found his/she's mate.

It did also say that the mate could become a Time Lord if the mate was not a Time lord already.

"Do you want that?" the Doctor asked "Become a Time lady?"

Li looked at her husband and kissed him.

"Of course I want that, I would love to, if you are okey with it, "she said

The Doctor was very okey with it, the ritual was simple and they were even half down the last part was the wedding night act and a small sample of his blood.

The next morning Li woke up feeling like a queen, the Doctor lied beside her and looked at her with a smile, he had his arms around her waist.

"You look beautiful dear," he said and kissed his wife. "How are you felling?"

"A bit sore and it feels weird to have two hearts, but otherwise fine, you?" Li said

"Same, who would know that soul mate ritual, would be so fun," he said smiling.

Li laugh at him and pull down his face so that she could kiss him with a passion as strong as the sun, the Doctor kissed back with the same passion.

"I love you Linnéa River Fleur," the Doctor said and looked lovely in to Li´s eyes.

"And I love you Doctor," She said back to him.

**I can't write wedding scenes so good, I have been at a few wedding I understand what they mean and all that but I can't. And the Doctor really didn't know that Li would be his wife in the future. So it was not for that reason he called her his little flower, it was simply because two of her names are flower. The song is called Cinderella.**


End file.
